wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Unleashed (An Experiments story)
Characters main characters: B1AD3- Salvations Cheetah- Salvations W0LV3R1N3- Darkmoon (willl add the others later) Prolouge ”Agony. What a dangerous, beautiful word. One that can mean so much. One, that can be inflicted on others. It brings a smile to my face.” ”So you really did it, huh?” The dying dragon laughed, “what became of us, my love?” She choked out. She was a large dragon, with scales that seemed too small for her. A NightWing shaped head and icy spikes, she seemed like a formidable force, yet here she lay, dying. Dying beneath the claws of a MudWing. With that cruel look on his face, he dug his claws deeper into the icy NightWing's chest, ”My dear,” he spoke in a rumbling, emotionless voice, “you lost all my love when you brought that thing into the world.” A small dragonet was watching expressionlessly nearby. He was a strongly built dragon, various browns scattered across his scales. His wings were white with black markings. It was obvious he was their son. The dying dragon gasped again ”Why must you hate him? Give him a chance!” The MudWing roared. “A chance? Like the tribes gave us?” With a screech he bit down on her neck. The dragonets mother was dead. Then, the MudWing let out a choking gasp. He landed across the body of the dragon he just killed, dead as well. the young hybrid dragonet stepped back, holding a knife scarlet red with blood. He spoke slowly, “Sorry, father. I don’t give chances either.” ——————————————————————————- The dragon flew of quiet, strong wings. View set on the vast ocean in front of him. He had heard stories of those foolish enough to leave the continent, how they never come back. But he knew he wouldn’t die. As sure as his name was Dustorm, there was something out there, calling him. So he kept flying. He flew for three days and twonights, straight through with no breaks. Then, he finally saw it. An island. Beautiful land, adorne with a lake, pine trees and steep hills, stretching out of his line of vision. Dustorm knew it- he always had. There was a place in the world for him, after all. And his drive? Vengance. Vengeance was the core of it all. Chapter One, Constricted ”''Dragon? No. The ones that keep us here are monsters.”'' B1AD3 sat in her bulletproof glass and titanium cage. The walls were a dreary grey, the vents gave off a low ringing sound. The Lab itself was enourmous, imposing, even. Four stories high and a basement level, countless cages strewn on the second, third and fourth floor, along with the most dangerouts Experiments kept in the basement. B1AD3, known more commonly as “Blade” snarled at a couple passing scientists. ”They are all aggressive!” A SeaWing/SandWing hybrid roared, “just look at that one!” He pointed at Blade. Her snarl grew louder. Saltwater. She thought bitterly. Saltwater was an aggressive scientist in The Lab. Arguably the most hated. His disgusts for the Experiments are unchallenged, at every staff meeting he proposes killing off them all. To him, the Experiments are no longer Dragons. The blue and purple hybrid was trembling with rage. ”Enough, Saltwater.” The other scientists snapped. She didn’t seem as cruel, but nice wasn’t how Blade would describe her. This dragon was obviously part Skywing, but had the wings of a NightWing. Steam. That was her name. Blade respected Steam, but hated herself for not hating Steam. ''All the scientists are bad. All of them. ''That was Blade‘s daily dose of encouragement. The two scientists continued the morning my sweep of the cages, Saltwater’s tail twitching in aggravation. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)